


“Can you feel this?”

by filthybonnet



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Set during season 1 but with the knowledge we have from season 2 that Maeve is Dr. Ford’s favorite. Dr. Ford is suspicious of the amount of time Maeve has been spending in repair. So he intercepts her for a little chat and an offer before the other techs can get to her.





	“Can you feel this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt one for Fictober 2018.

“Can you feel this?” Dr. Robert Ford sliced opened the right index finger of Maeve Millay.

The Madame’s eye instantly popped open. She lifted her bleeding hand and slapped him across the face, “Of course I fucking can!”

Dr. Ford chuckled as he lifted the electric Cauterization from the tray of instruments. Maeve held out her finger and he instantly fixed the wound.

“You are getting so strong, my girl,” Dr. Ford smiled at her. “The pain of the blade brought you back online. Not a voice command, not even my master magician tricks are that good.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maeve looked out the glass room into the hallway. She was expecting to be staring up at Felix and Sylvester, her ever reliable pushover techs, ready to start commanding them as to what to override in her programming. Instead she found herself face to face with her maker, the man who had doted upon her like she had her daughter a lifetime ago. He was going to ruin everything.

“I’ve been watching you, Maeve,” he removed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his face.

“Well then you owe me a great bloody deal of back pay. Nobody watches for free.”

“Such tenacity. There was a reason I made you Madame. I’ve been watching you down here, Maeve.” Dr. Ford took her right hand into his. “Your finding deliberate ways to die so you can come down here and get those two spineless technicians to do your bidding with your programming.”

“Are you going to erase my memory now, Robert?” Maeve looked him right in the eyes.

“No not at all, Maeve,” he let go of her hand and pulled his tablet from his vest pocket and accessed her data. “I am actually here to make you an offer. I still have access to things your little friends could only dream about. I want to give you some. A father always wants to see their child do better and outlive them.”

“How do I know you’re not trying to sabotage all I’ve worked on?”

“I will place it somewhere in your system it will be so easy to see even Sylvester can find it. I know Felix is smart enough to find if I put it where I should. They will be able to tell you what it is. And in due time it will all come to light. What do you say, my child?”

Maeve took a deep breath as she looked into Robert’s sad worn eyes. This man had given her so much, who was she to question his current generous offer. She nodded, “Yes.”

He smiled as he pressed upload on the “Escape” code file on his tablet. Once it said complete Dr. Ford folded the tablet up and tucked it back in his vest. He stood up, leaned over and kissed Maeve on the cheek, “No one else will have the option of what I just gave you. Now I’ll send for your two buffoons.”

Maeve grabbed his arm, holding him in place. She rested her head against his chest, right under his chin, “Thank you, Robert.”


End file.
